


Testosterone Boys minus the Harlequin Girls

by justafabulouskilljoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel in Denial, Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, Fights, HSAU, High School AU, Hipster Dean, M/M, Punk Castiel, Recreational Drug Use, Teenagers, everyone's in denial, just a little bit of angst cause I don't write angst very well, not too much angst, there is just a shit ton of denial, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafabulouskilljoy/pseuds/justafabulouskilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Shurley is definitely not looking forward to the school year. Over the summer one of the few high schools his small town has, burnt down forcing the schools to merge. Castiel doesn't know which students are coming and he doesn't care, or he thought he didn't. At least not until he runs into a familiar pair of green eyes in the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testosterone Boys minus the Harlequin Girls

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some mistakes due to my lazy editing. I apologize and I hope you like it.
> 
> ALSO the overall title is based off of Panic! At the Disco's song "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off"  
> The chapter title is a song by Three Days Grace.

The familiar beeping of his alarm of his alarm clock eventually woke Castiel up after droning on for several minutes now. He turned it off and irritably threw it across the room. Mornings always put him in a terrible mood and the fact that the first day of school happened to fall on this particular morning only made matters worse. He threw his leg out from under the covers and rubbed his eyes hoping to reduce the amount of fatigue that was threatening to close them once more. Castiel clumsily made his way to the bathroom only stopping to grab underwear and a towel.

Unfortunately, the shower did nothing to wake him up. Turns out going to bed at four when he had to wake up at seven wasn't such a great idea. Once he got out of the shower he opened the bathroom door to find three angry Shurleys glaring at him. "You know the rest of us have to get to school too Castiel." Anna huffed angrily and pushed passed him into the still steamy bathroom.

"Hey! No one said you were going next!" Gabriel banged on the door luckily forgetting Castiel, so he could escape to his room without getting murdered by his siblings. The truth is none of the Shurleys were morning people. Except for Samadriel, who had just been told he was going to be the last to shower. At this hour the Shurley residence was very unwelcoming. Well... unwelcoming was a bit of an understatement, hostile was a better word for it.

Normally he'd be glad to leave the house and all of it's chaos and go anywhere else, all except for school which he'd been dreading since he was about halfway through the summer. Suffice to say he was looking forward to this year less than he had any other year. Over the summer one of the other high schools in his small town had burnt down causing the district to transfer the students to other schools. Most of the transfers were going to the school that he attended. It had the most available places. Generally it was a pretty small student body which Castiel loved, there were less assholes to deal with, or there were. No doubt with all of these new students some of them were going to be assholes.

Sighing he opened his closet. Since he could do nothing about it he decided he might at least make a good impression. By good impression he meant intimidate them so that they won't ever talk to him. That was the way to go.

He pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans with rips that he got his foot stuck in more than once and fell over, more than once. He wasn't very graceful when he was tired. He grabbed his favorites _Misfits_ t-shirt and pulled a loose red tie over his head, just so his mom couldn't get mad that he was only wearing black. Still barefoot he made his way to his dresser and looked in the mirror behind it. Half of his hair was an inky black and the other a bright blue. It was a mess and sticking up everywhere. Castiel didn't bother fixing it for he knew it was hopeless. Instead he began to put his piercing in. He only recently started taking them off before he went to sleep, having woken up stuck to his pillow one too many times.

Castiel had an abundance of facial piercing that everyone in his family hated. He had a hoop piercing the corner of his lower lip as well as two bars piercing the corner of his eyebrow. He saved the most hated for last though. His septum piercing. Anna always complained and said it made him look like a bull and every time she said it Gabriel would run in and start making huffing noises in an attempted to imitate a bull. However he didn't have to put his tongue piercing in, he hadn't taken it out because he wasn't worried about it getting stuck to a pillow.

"Castiel, honey! Breakfast is ready!" Oh yeah his mom was a morning person too. He always forgot that for some reason. Before he went to get breakfast he made sure to apply black eyeliner, thick and messy around both his eyes. Messy eyeliner was the key to either making or breaking first impressions. Hopefully this coupled with the tattoos and piercing caused a break. On his way out of his room he slipped on his usual spiked bracelets and headed towards the kitchen.

His older brothers Michael, and Luci, were already sitting at the table bickering as they usually did. Gabriel, oblivious to his fighting brothers next to him, was pouring an insane amount of sugar into his already sweet fruit loops. "That's disgusting." Castiel commented sitting down next to his older brother.

"Well aren't you just a ray of death this morning, Cassie." Gabriel smiled looking Castiel up and down. "At least you added color today. So it's less goth." Castiel prepared to start his rant about he's punk not goth when he mother made her way over to the table.

"You're wearing color, Cassie?" She smiled happily. It was good to see his mother happy about something he did for once, even if it was about to fade, here in a second. He held up his skinny, red, silk tie and her face fell as predicted.

"I believe this also counts as dressing nice. So you cannot chastise me on that front." A small smile found it's way onto her lips, like it usually did.

"Oh Cassie." She tussled his hair walking back into the kitchen. "Cassie, Cassie, Cassie... Promise me, that one of these days you'll dress nice for me, baby." 

"We'll see." He shoveled cereal in his mouth knowing that in a matter of minutes Anna would be down and they'd have to leave. Instead of his red-headed sister his little brother came down with still wet hair and his clothes haphazardly thrown on.

"Anna says that she'll be down in a second she's fixing her make-up and that we should get in the car."

Castiel slipped on his combat boots bot bothering to lace them and his leather jacket that was covered in studs and patches. 

"Have a good day." His mother stood at the door handing each of her sons their backpack and receiving a kiss on the cheek in the return. They all knew this was her favorite part of the day. It started when they were in kindergarten, it continued throughout elementary school out of habit. They only continued to do it purely because of the smile on their mother's face as they walked out of the door.

 

• • • • •

 

"Alright, let's go through this one more time." Anna said as she pulled into the parking lot of the school. This was usually how the first day of school went for them. Anna always did the debriefing on the ride over because she was pretty much the oldest having been born exactly three minutes before Gabriel. The year before it had been Luci and the year before that it was Michael. Next year it would be Castiel. After that Samadriel would be the only one left at this shit hole. Anna and Gabriel were seniors and Castiel was a junior but Samadriel was only a freshman so this year the debriefing was centered around making sure their little brother was okay.

"Samadriel what do you do if you get lost?" She parked the car and turned to face her youngest sibling.

"Go to Castiel."

"Castiel what do you do?"

"Show him where to go..." Castiel didn't understand why she felt the need to clarify that with him. It was pretty simple.

"What do you do if someone picks on you? Just teasing nothing more?"

"Go to Gabriel." He said and Anna turned to her twin in the seat next to her.

"What do you do?" Gabriel smirked pulling a sucker out of his pocket. 

"Vendetta."

"Now, if someone hurts you?"

"Go to all of you." He smiled.

"Great!" She got out of the car with the rest of her siblings and they began to walk over the crowded lawns. "Cassie, you make sure Samadriel gets to the freshman hall."

"Make sure you scare all the little freshman." Gabriel called after them has the two youngest Shurleys separated from the twins.

 

"I think you guys are making too big of a deal out of this." Samadriel noted. 

"Nonsense. You're the baby in the family. It's our job to be overprotective. It didn't take but a few minutes for them to find his locker. Castiel told him where all of his classes would be an which hallways to take.

"Thanks Cassie." 

"No problem." Castiel ruffled his little brother's hair. He left for the junior hall and was almost out of the freshman hall when someone bumped into his almost knocking him over. 

 

• • • • •

 

"You sure you'll be alright, Sammy?" Dean asked for the hundredth time. He had been worried out of his mind for the past week. If Sammy had been going to the school Dean had been at last year, Dean would have had more confidence that his brother would be fine. There he knew people and wouldn't have had to worry about his brother. Now he couldn't ensure his safety. He couldn't even help him if he got lost.

"Yes, Dean I'm fine. Sam unlocked his locker with ease on his first try. "Don't you have to get to class?" Dean groaned at the mention of class. 

"Whatever. Just make sure if anything happens you come and get me."

"I know Dean. You've tole me like a thousand times!" 

"Just trying to cover all my bases." He grinned and his little brother rolled his eyes at him. "See ya later Sammy." He turned around accidentally bumping into a black black clad punk. An apology was on the tip of his tongue until he saw the kid's familiar blue eyes. he _goes_ here _? Oh, God. Kill me._ The other boy seemed to be experiencing that same feeling of hatred as Dean was. The apology that was already in his throat fell into an insult as it left his lips. 

"You're still in school? Thought you would have dropped out by now." He smirked at the nasty snarl that formed on the blue-eyed boy's face. 

"I'm surprised you haven't flunked out. Dumbass." The punk's face remained expressionless, but there was a challenging glint in his eye. Looking satisfied with himself, he pushed past Dean but, the taller boy caught his arm. 

"I'd watch it if I were you." He said in a low voice, unable to see the other's boy's expression as they were facing opposite ends of the hall. The boy scoffed  and it took everything inside of Dean to keep from punching him in the mouth.

"Watch what?" He turned into Dean ever so slightly, his voice dripping with amusement. "If you hadn't noticed, you're on my turf now, Winchester." All the amusement had fell from his voice at his name and it just sounded bitter.

"If that's the way you want it, fine." He growled. Castiel gave another cold, unhappy laugh before yanking his arm away and continuing down the hall without giving Dean a second look.

 

• • • • •

 

_Boring, boring, boring. I don't want to make the new kids feel welcome. I hope they feel so unwelcome that they leave the fucking country. I wanna leave the country. Maybe I can go to Hawaii. Yeah, Hawaii sounds nice. It's warm with beaches. Or I could go t o Brazil, they have hotter people there. That's more expensive though. I'm broke. Apparently so is this teacher. She keeps repeating herself like a broken record. WE GET IT! I hate this class. I'M SO BORED! I wonder if I just start slamming my head up against my desk, how long it will take before I die._

_GOD, this class is the worst! I think it's lowering my I.Q. School is supposed to do the opposite of that. What kind of school is this?!_

_♪ Another knife in my hand a stain that never comes off the sheets. Clean me off! I'm so dirty babe! The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes. I keep a book of the names and those, only gooo so faaaar till you buuurrry the-eeem so deeeeep and doooown we go!♪ How the hell did I get a My Chemical Romance song stuck in my head? I don't even listen to My Chemical Romance. They're emo. I'm not. I definitely have no memorized three of their albums. I'm punk and I listen to classic punk music. Not early 2000 emo music. I'm not even convincing when I lie in my head. I wonder if anyone knows that I listen to them. Probably not. Yeah definitely not._

Castiel did a quick scan of the room, making sure no one could hear him even though he wasn't talking. He just didn't want anyone to know he listened to MCR. It would trash his reputation. Luckily no one in the class appeared to be a mind reader. He relaxed a little and settled into his seat when his eyes fell on someone a sitting a few seats in front of him in the row to his right. 

_What the fuck is he wearing? He's dressed like a fucking hipster. He looks like a total ass. That makes sense though, he is a total ass. What is he even doing in this class, he's a senior. Are there other seniors in here? Yeah, there are a few._

_I wonder if his idiot jocks came with him. That's weird... I don't remember his eyes being that green. They are like_ really, really _green. Is it even humanly possible for eyes to be that green. Oh crap he's looking at me. I should look away. I_ need _to look away. WHY WON'T MY EYES LET ME LOOK AWAY?! He's going to end up thinking I'm trying to scare him. I'm really not. My eyes won't let me look away! Maybe I don't have to worry about it. Maybe, he'll look away. Why isn't he looking away? Oh God this is bad._

Castiel finally managed to forcefully peel his eyes away from the older boy. Worried that he might look again he let his head fall onto his desk not even pretending to pay attention to the teacher's lecture anymore.

 

 

• • • • •

 

_My head is two seconds away from exploding. This must be what hell feels like. Are all the teacher here like this? If they are I hope this school burns down too. That's weird though. I have been wishing for my school to burn down for the past three years and now I want it back. I only have one more year left. One more year._

_Oh crap I forgot to unload the dishwasher. Dad's going to kill me. The bruises from last time haven't even faded. Shit. Maybe if I hurry up and get home I'll have time to do it before he sees. Then I won't have time to go to the Roadhouse. I haven't had pie in like a week. I need pie! I can't survive without pie! If Dad passes out quick enough I might be able to take Sammy there for dinner._

Dean felt someone staring at him but brushed it off assuming it was just someone in a daze. After a few more minutes he turned to see Castiel staring at him. His face was completely unreadable as always. _Dammit I hate when he does that. When did he get all these piercings? They're actually kind of attractive. Wait...._

 _Is he wearing eyeliner? He's wearing eyeliner! It does make his eyes brighter though. Everything makes his eyes brighter. They're like the fucking sun. Holy shit that's a tattoo._ Dean's eyes fell on the black ink in a design that Dean was too far away to see, that was creeping up his neck. More ink was visible on his hands climbing up his wrists.

_When the hell did he get so hot?_

 

• • • • •

 

The rest of the day passes eventfully for both teenagers. Castiel had lunch with his 'friends' Meg and Crowley. They weren't close, they didn't talk outside of lunch and would never attempt to, they just found they hated their company less than that of the others.

That passed as it usually did. Crowley hit Meg in the face with potatoes. An act that pushed her to declare war and tip his entire lunch tray onto his lap. When Castiel laughed Crowley had threatened him with death, something he loved to do. He was rather loose with the threat which made it all the less believable. Not that it was believable in the slightest anyhow. 

 

Dean sat with Sam and a couple of his friends that had transfered over. It was Charlie, Jo, Benny, Kevin, Garth and Ash. He sat contently while Charlie and Jo fangirled to his left about the Fault in Our Stars. Benny and Garth were talking about nothing in particular while Sam, Kevin and Ash were avidly discussion a new video game or a new video game console. However he kept his head down worrying that if he didn't his eyes would wander back to the boy in black that he despised.

Only whenever he found himself catching his eye (which he had accidentally done like ten times today and it was only lunch) he didn't feel the rush of hatred he usually felt. Instead it was something else, still it was too vague to

 

• • • • •

 

"Cassie!" Gabriel squealed like a five year old when he saw Castiel crossing the lawn to reach the car. "How was your first day of school little bro?" He slung an arm over his shoulders. Castiel glared at him refusing to answer under the pretense that he did not enjoy being treated like a two year old. "Ignoring me?" Gabriel questioned and Castiel nodded. Gabriel sighed and opted to go bug Samadriel just a few yards away

The blue eyed boy continued walking until someone bumped his shoulder for the second time that day. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Again Winchester?" He turned to face the green eyed boy. "You forget how to walk?" Dean dismissed this and decided to poke at something. 

"So, your turf? I didn't realize your turf only came with two burn outs." He smirked and Castiel couldn't help a low growl escape him at Dean insulting his friends.

"Doesn't matter. I've got the home field advantage." He dropped his backpack which somehow got the attention of his brothers and felt his hands curl into fist and watched as Dean's did the same. 

"Wanna test that?"

"I do but I think you might regret it." His heart was starting to beat a little faster with each passing second. After that it was difficult to remember who threw the first punch. Either way a few punches in they both started to register exactly what was happening.

Castiel felt Dean's fist connect with his jaw and Castiel tackled the other boy causing him to fall on the grass with a loud thump. He got a few good punches until Dean made then roll over. "CASTIEL STOP IT!" He heard Anna yell but he ignored her. he pushed Dean off of him and quickly pulled himself to his feet his head aching along with the rest of him. While Dean was still on the ground he gave him a swift kick to the ribs. Dean sucked in a rather loud breath when the kick knocked the air out of his chest.

He grabbed Castiel's leg and pulled him down punching him in several other place. Then they were rolling around on the grass throwing as many punches as they could. It didn't last long though, Anna had send Samadriel to go get a teacher. When the teacher arrived she yelled at the student for not pulling them apart. Gabriel and Dean's friend Benny managed to pry to pair apart. 

 

• • • • •

 

Half an hour later Castiel and Dean were sitting in the nurses office. She had bandaged them up and given them ice packs. They had both busted each other up pretty badly. Dean had a black eye and a bloody nose and Castiel had a busted up lip and the entire side of his face was covered in nasty purple bruises. Both their knuckles were bruised and bloody which described the rest of them pretty well. The nurse had forced Castiel to remove his piercings because they had dug even further into his flesh leaving little cuts all over his face.

"Cassie, what in God's name were you thinking?" Castiel's mother demanded as she threw open the door to the nurses office. Castiel cringed ignoring Dean's smirk. The nurse had also called their parents a fact that neither of them was very happy with.

"Mom, it's not a big deal." She glared at him turning his chin so she could asses the damage to his face. 

"It's the first day of school and you've already gotten in a fight. I thought you said this year was going to be different."

"It's not my fault! It's his." He pointed to Dean. His mother didn't even look, she just gave him a light smack to the back of the head. He winced, not because it hurt but it brought back the pain that was just beginning to subside.

"It is no one else's fault but yours Castiel." 

"That's bullshit!"

"CASTIEL JAMES SHURLEY! Hand me your phone right now." 

"Mom, come on. I'm sorry.

"Now." He sighed and dug his phone out of his pocket angrily placing it in his mother's small hand. Of course the second she saw his hand she snatched it up and glared at him again. "You are never going anywhere again." She noted dropping his hand.

"MOM!" He whined. 

"Where did you even learn to fight like this?!" She demanded although he was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Luci." He sighed and she clicked her tongue at him again. This time examining the cuts he got from his piercings. "When we get home I expect you to turn all of your records into me." His eyes widened in terror.

"No."

"Yes."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I will."

"Not the vinyl!" 

"Especially the vinyl."

"But then I won't have any music!"

"That's the point, Castiel."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S NOT LEGAL!"

"Cassie! You could get suspended! You've been at school for one day! Now, I will not stand you complaining of the consequences your actions have brought. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled and she nodded.

"I'll be back in a few. I have to go talk your principle out of suspending you." She left the room and he heaved a sigh and fell back on the cot.

"That's your mom?" Dean asked. "She looked nothing like you." It was true. His mother was short with a very small frame. She had straight dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. Her personality wasn't even much like his own. She had a very bright smile and was easily excitable.

"I'm adopted." Also true. All of his siblings were. It didn't affect them very greatly though. They were all brought under the Shurley name when they were infants so life with their adopted parents was all they knew and they didn't care to know any other.

"Oh...That was a Doctor Who shirt right?"

"Yep."

 

"Cool." Dean muttered falling silent, fingers shaking in nervous anticipation for his father's arrival. He had to get off work early for this and was not going to be happy. He held to ice pack to his side in vain. The nurse's work was all going to be in vain as soon as he got home. Just as this thought crossed his mind the door to the office opened and Dean felt his heart stop. "IDJIT!"

His heart quickly started back up again and he let out a breath of air he hadn't known he was holding in. "Bobby?"

"You're damn right. What in the hell were you thinking boy?" His 'uncle' Bobby demanded stomping into the room.

"I thought they called Dad."

"They did. I was with him. Luckily he was busy. He's got work so you and Sammy are gonna be staying with me for the next week or so." Dean sighed, relieved. The weight lifted off of his shoulders. "Not so fast boy, you're not out of the water yet. You bring nothing but your essentials to my house and no cars." 

"What?"

"Don't what me boy, you know what I mean."

"I didn't do anything though!"

"Do I look like I was born yesterday? I hope you're proud of yourself. Now I gotta talk to your Goddamned principle." Bobby muttered as he left the room. Dean found himself imitating the younger boy and laying down on his cot.

The two teenage boys who had beat the piss out of each other mere minutes earlier, fell into a comfortable silence. It lasted for nearly ten minutes until Castiel spoke. "I hate you." He said simply. Weirdly enough Dean wasn't offended by this. Maybe it was the way he said it, lacking any spite, malice, or any emotion at all. He stated this as a fact. He hated Dean, he wasn't angry about it. He wasn't happy about it. He just was. It could also be because Dean already knew. He didn't need to accept it. After all it wasn't the first time he was hearing those words fall from the punk's lips.

"The feeling's mutual." The silence returned once more but it was very brief being broken by Castiel again.

"What do we do now?"

"Huh?"

"I've been wanting to punch you in the mouth since eighth grade. It was as satisfying as I thought it might be but I think I'm done now."

"Me too."

"So what do we do then." Before Dean could answer the door opened again.

"DETENTION FOR A MONTH!" Castiel's mother yelled. Dean looked over to see the younger boy squeeze his beautiful eyes shut, as he winced pulling himself into sitting position. "I get your computer now too." She pulled Castiel out of the room none to gently.

The blue eyed boy gave a small salute before he was completely pulled through the threshold of the nurse's office. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made Becky a little less crazy and more mom-ish because she's a mom. I'd love any feedback you could give me. Especially about characterization, I kind of suck at that.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading, I appreciate it and hope you liked it!  
> ...OH and the song that Castiel had stuck in his head was "I never told you what I do for a living." I know that Cas is supposed to be punk and all but I slipped it in there anyway because I had the song stuck in my head.


End file.
